


Our Bodies On fire With Full Of Desire

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, Gonzalo is a perfect daddy guys, M/M, Paulo being a good boy, Riding, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: The second Paulo heard the referee's whistle end the match, his eyes wandered over the field to find the man wearing the shirt with his favourite number 21 on it. He was incredibly happy and relieved, they'd just won the round of sixteen’s match against Udinese with a score of 4:0, which was very good, even more seeing that Paulo had scored twice goals himself.
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Gonzalo Higuaín
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Our Bodies On fire With Full Of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I simply had to write a Dybain after wednesday's match (i meant to post it yesterday, but i barely slept the night before and i fell asleep before i could finish to write), they played so well and both scored a brace, i refuse to acknowledge that half a shoe can make a goal offside, and hugged every five seconds...and the way they looked at each other with heart eyes, how Gonzalo caressed his hair tenderly and kissed Paulo's head. Like excuse me, i don't mean to be rude BUT THAT'S WHAT TRUE LOVE IS MADE OF!  
> If you find any mistake i'm sorry and please let me know, it's quite late and i'm tired. If you like it leave kudos/comments. And if you wanna talk about our fave Argentinian duo here's my [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)

The second Paulo heard the referee's whistle end the match, his eyes wandered over the field to find the man wearing the shirt with his favourite number 21 on it. He was incredibly happy and relieved, they'd just won the round of sixteen’s match against Udinese with a score of 4:0, which was very good, even more seeing that Paulo had scored twice goals himself. He had to admit that the first goal was not scored because of his talent as a penalty, even if it was still a goal and he didn't want to evaluate his game just yet. All he wanted to do was to find Gonzalo and-

Two hands were being wrapped around his waist from behind. He smiled. He knew who it was and at the same time he knew that they couldn't just do that here in front of everyone. But then again, it was Gonzalo, and he never listened to Paulo anyway. It was about three seconds that they hugged like that, Paulo feeling Gonzalo's chest even through two layers of clothes and trying to savour the warmth of his body, until he turned around and they hugged properly, well the way two players would do who were not secretly a couple.

Gonzalo let his hand ruffle Paulo's hair while Paulo's head was in the crook of his neck, under his skin his heartbeat fastened almost like the match he played only minutes before. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to, not only because of the cameras and millions of people watching, but because his other teammates were already pulling at his shirt from behind, wanting to congratulate the man who had helped them in winning this easily. So Paulo gave in and hugged his friends with a smile, even some Udinese players came over and told him that they _“didn't exactly play bad”_. He just thanked them, but also felt a little sad for them because of course he had noticed how disappointed they were, but he was incredibly happy that night.

He started looking for Gonzalo again, just standing there in the middle of the field not knowing where to go, and he spotted him talking to their coach who seemed, well, happy of course. So Paulo made his way towards them, and as soon as Gonzalo saw him he came to meet him half his way at the side of the field. There was no one close enough to them to hear what they were be saying, not over the crowd still cheering and clapping and singing, not that their relationship was a secret to their teammates. “Amor” Gonzalo greeted him while hugging him again, Paulo loved it when the older man called him that. They kept hugging for longer than would have been appropriate and Paulo enjoyed Gonzalo's hot breath against his ear as he whispered, “I’m going to give you a reward later, baby. You did so well”.

And then this asshole fucking bit Paulo's earlobe before letting go, giving him a pat on the back and smirking as he left to greet the fans with the rest of the team. Paulo was speechless, he knew what his boyfriend had actually meant with these words and he could feel his breath quicken at just the thought of what they would be doing when everyone else was probably sleeping. But right now was not the time to lose track of where he was and what he just did during the match, he made his way over to the side where all the reporters were and the camera lights almost blinded him. But he kept smiling, this time not because they'd won, but because he couldn't wait for him and Gonzalo to get back home.

So it really wasn't Paulo's fault if he kept smiling the entire time they were in the stadium, doing interviews, taking pictures with God-knows-who-that-guy-was and finally going back to the changing room to clean up and then go home to rest, at least that's what most players would do. Gonzalo's not so subtle glances made it more than clear to Paulo that he wouldn't get to rest too soon. And really, he was more than fine with that. The drive didn't take long and when they arrived and reached the front door, Paulo sighed in relief. As much as he loved his fans and playing football, he was tired and worn out and just needed Gonzalo to fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to play the next day. It was fucking worth it.

Entering the house, he kicked his shoes off, then tossed his shirt on the floor and went to Gonzalo’s bedroom. Paulo considered preparing himself for Gonzalo already, but then again, they would have more fun later if he didn't. So he just leant on the window, trying to look as sexy as possible with just some sweatpants on, he didn’t bothered to wear any underwear, locking himself in the bathroom to avoid everyone seeing it, since he knew he'd lose them pretty quickly again anyway. The only underwear he would have worn in a situation like this were his pair of tight baby blue boxers or a pair of pretty panties, but he didn’t expected the night to go in that direction. He heard footsteps getting closer, Paulo smiled knowing what was to come.

Paulo had to swallow hard when he saw his boyfriend in front of him, Gonzalo had rolled up his shirt’s sleeves and looked as handsome as a wet dream. “Fuck, Gonzalo, you know what you’re doing to me” he whined. “Yeah, I know very well. And don’t worry I plan to take very good care of you” the older said, entering the room and using his back to shut the door. Paulo didn't want to argue, he probably wasn't able to in this moment anyway, because all his mind focused on was the way Gonzalo's arms and hands looked so strong, and the way his trousers hugged his legs and groin to perfection. Paulo bit his lip, Gonzalo uncrossed his arms that fell close to what Paulo hoped he'd get a piece of very soon.

Gonzalo, of course, noticed the way Paulo stared at him, and he himself had a hard time not pushing Paulo onto the bed and fucking him mercilessly right then and there. Gonzalo looked at the younger man who was still biting his lip, his hands firmly clutching his pants as if he had to force them to stay still, his cheeks already tainted a light pink just as his lips, and his hair messy but looking so soft. Gonzalo lost it the second Paulo tore his gaze from his crotch and instead looked up at him, meeting his gaze with sparkling green eyes, licking his lip in such a delicious way and Gonzalo knew he was doing it on purpose. “Come here, baby boy” Gonzalo finally said, opening his arms for Paulo to come closer as the younger smiled.

They just hugged at first, Paulo burying his face in Gonzalo's chest and Gonzalo kissing Paulo's hair that smelled sweetly like his shampoo. They stayed like that a while, simply enjoying each other's company, knowing that they had the whole night to themselves, even if they had a training session in the morning. Paulo felt Gonzalo's hands running through the back of his neck and stroking his back lazily, sometimes down to where his sweatpants met his skin. Paulo had his hands around Gonzalo's neck, just letting them rest there against his upper back, allowing himself to take in his scent and warmth and just everything else that was this man in front of him who he had been crushing on for years.

After a while, Gonzalo pulled Paulo's head up from his chest and started kissing him. Paulo felt the beard scratching his chin and he loved it just as much as Gonzalo, pulling at his bottom lip. Paulo sighed pleased and Gonzalo took it as an invitation to let tongue found its way into his mouth, which had Paulo clinging to the older's back because he felt like his legs were about to give in any second. Gonzalo intensified their kisses and Paulo could feel that his cock was twitching by just that. He knew he was powerless when it came to Gonzalo, but sometimes he felt ashamed for acting like a lovesick teenager when they were making out. But then he remembered the way Gonzalo always looked at him, and maybe Gonzalo loved just that about him. Actually, Paulo was pretty sure he did.

So he didn't care about being strong anymore the second he pushed himself against Gonzalo in a way that had them both sigh into the kiss. Then Gonzalo had his hands on Paulo's ass, before he grabbed him so firmly Paulo knew what he wanted to do. So he jumped in one swift motion wrapped his legs around Gonzalo's hips who smiled against his lips and held him as close as possible. Paulo felt always save in his arms, and he was amazed by how easily Gonzalo could carry his weight, even up the stairs or across his entire house. Gonzalo carried him across the room, kissing Paulo passionately. Once they were near the bed, Gonzalo kept holding him up for a few seconds before Paulo unhooked his legs and was being sat down onto the mattress. Gonzalo then just looked down at him, licking his lips at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend in front of him.

“Did I do good, today?” Paulo asked already knowing the answer, making his most innocent face. He didn't care about what any reporter or fan or even the coach said, he just needed to hear it from Gonzalo. “You always do well mi Amor” Gonzalo whispered as he leaned down and captured Paulo's swollen lips for a chaste kiss. “I promised you a reward, didn't I, baby? You scored twice and was smart enough to trick the keeper on the penalty, and then shot that amazing free kick” he said, kissing his way down to Paulo's chin, biting gently and licking over the marked skin. “We won because of you “ he kissed Paulo again. “You’re my _capitano_ , always”, he licked a stripe up to his shoulder sinking into it. “What do you want, Amor?” Gonzalo asked.

Paulo had so many things to say, so many things he wanted Gonzalo to do to him, but he just wanted to feel the older all over him. So all he could whisper back was, “I want you to fuck me, please”. He could feel Gonzalo's smile against him as he asked, “what was that, baby?”

Paulo swallowed, knowing quite well that he'd spoken loud enough for the other to hear it, but that kinky bastard just wanted to hear it again. And they had really had enough nights together for Paulo to not be ashamed anymore as he grabbed Gonzalo's head, kissed him quickly and said, “I need you to fuck me hard and fast, Papi, please. Need to feel you”.

He hadn't even realized how he had called his boyfriend before Gonzalo let out something that sounded almost like a growl, pushing Paulo back onto the bed and crawling on top of him to give him one of the most heated kisses he had ever gotten. Paulo could feel his cock twitch again and he tried to find Gonzalo's leg to get some friction, but he held himself up by his arms and there was no chance, he knew what that nickname did to Gonzalo. “So eager tonight, baby” Gonzalo said against his lips, before he found a comfortable position in which he could let one hand run over Paulo's naked chest, pinching his nipple and making the man beneath him moan into his opened mouth. “What do you want me to do to you?” Gonzalo asked again, his hand teasing the other nipple and leaving it red.

Paulo already had trouble talking, his mind clouded by the way Gonzalo's hand set his skin on fire, “I, ah, don't know”. Paulo's hands had found their way into his boyfriend's shirt again, grabbing the collar in a silent plea to take it off to the older. “Mhh” Gonzalo murmured against his skin as he accomplished and started sucking bruises into his neck that Paulo would have to hide the next day. “Then let daddy take good care of you, Amor. I promise I will make you feel so fucking good” his voice low. Paulo shivered, he could feel goose bumps on his skin, and his cock twitched at the words. There was nothing better than letting Gonzalo take over, just being cared for, just having to enjoy whatever his boyfriend was willing to give him. So he relaxed, spreading his legs to show Gonzalo that he was getting a little impatient.

But Gonzalo always liked to tease his boy, and so he started kissing and licking a way down his perfectly shaved chest after one last hard bite at his neck. He roamed his tongue around his nipples, sucking on them and leaving Paulo whimpering and shaking so that he actually had to use his hand to pin his hips to the bed. He chuckled, loving the way Paulo reacted, how sensitive he was to his touch, how much he craved this and that he himself was the one making his baby boy feel this way. He kept licking down his chest until he reached his belly button, nosing at Paulo's already hard cock through his pants. He pushed his mouth and tongue against it so that neither of them knew if the wet patch on the fabric came from Gonzalo's mouth or Paulo's cock. Gonzalo kept doing that until Paulo was literally tearing the sheets apart by how hard he clutched at them, moaning “Gonzalo” or “papi” every few seconds, which got his boyfriend starting to get really hard, too.

Gonzalo finally took pity on him, since this night was for Paulo, and even if he loved to tease his boyfriend until Paulo would just be begging him to do anything, Gonzalo knew Paulo could only take that much, especially after a match like this. So he took the hems of his sweatpants and started pulling them down. Paulo willingly lifted his hips so it was easier, just wanting to get them off as soon as possible. Gonzalo smirked knowingly as he saw that he wasn't wearing any underwear, and he crawled back up to kiss Paulo more, the younger pushed himself against Gonzalo and they kept kissing. Paulo started to rock his hips against Gonzalo's leg which was seated between his own, sighing in relief because of the perfect friction that the fabric of his pants caused. Gonzalo let him do it for a while until he felt, by the way his hips were starting to move out of rhythm, that he was losing control. So he crawled back down with his lips on Paulo's now sweaty skin until his breath hit Paulo's cock. He teasingly started to nip at the tip, kissing it and ghosting his lips over the head until he actually licked around it, taking just the first inch into his mouth.

Paulo was already moaning beneath. Out of reflex he spread his legs wider, giving Gonzalo a beautiful sight of his leaking cock and hole clenching with every twitch of his cock. Gonzalo tried to get himself together, tried to not think about how fucking tight his baby boy always was for him, how wet, and he just closed his eyes and starting to lick the head of Paulo's cock. He dipped his tongue which made Paulo buck his hips to just get more of that perfect heat that Gonzalo had to offer. But Gonzalo just went back to pinning his hips to the bed, taking his time to lick slowly and teasingly, the way he knew had Paulo whimpering and pleading in a very short amount of time.

It worked, and soon Paulo was begging to be fucked, needing to have anything inside. “Please, papi, need to have you inside me. Need you to make me come on your cock. Fuck m- _ah_ ” he moaned.

Paulo didn't know if he was happy or sad when Gonzalo gave one last kiss to the tip of his cock and then started licking his way further down again. He grabbed Paulo's legs and hooked them over his shoulders as he dipped his head even more, Paulo already shivering because he knew exactly what was about to come. That didn't keep him from whimpering as he felt Gonzalo's wet tongue lick over his hole. Until Gonzalo nuzzled his nose between his ass cheeks and started pushing his tongue past the rim. He licked inside his hot body slowly, enjoying every moan and curse that left the younger's lips. Paulo could feel Gonzalo's beard scratching his ass and thighs as he moved his tongue in and out, teasing him, nipping at the skin, then going back inside as far as he could. He felt Paulo clenching and heard him call out his name so loud he was sure someone had to hear them.

Paulo thought that there was no place on earth he would have rather been right now. He would have given anything for Gonzalo's tongue to keep doing that. Gonzalo was eating him out like his life depended on it, and it was all his reward for being a good boy, which made it even better. So he threw his head back on the bed, arched his back and felt like he was going to explode. Gonzalo just kept going, now also biting into the soft flesh of his ass. He nipped him, licking around it to make him wet for what was about to come, and just always pushed his tongue back inside him, sucking and humming and trying his best to get his boyfriend undone. Which worked perfectly.

Suddenly Gonzalo stopped and he granted himself just one second to stare at Paulo. He had his head thrown back and his eyes shut, one hand grabbing some strands of his beautifully disheveled hair, the other one clutching at the sheets. He was breathing heavily, his flushed chest raising and falling fast, trying to calm down. His neck and torso were covered in bite marks and Gonzalo loved to leave them, loved to claim Paulo as his, and Paulo loved it just as much to have them, to be claimed, to know he belonged to Gonzalo and no one else.

Then Paulo opened his eyes and looked at him with the darkest green Gonzalo had ever seen, so much lust and desire coming from them that it had him remember how hard he was himself. His cock was already leaking in his pants, straining against the fabric, and with one last look at Paulo's cock that was twitching just like that, he got off the bed and removed his pants. He felt Paulo's stare and then heard him moan as he tossed his boxer shorts to the side, his cock finally being free and standing right up against his chest, slick and red. “Papi...” Gonzalo crawled back to him, kissed him, then rocked their hips together, their cocks meeting. Everything was slick and hot and so perfect that Paulo just couldn't take it anymore. “Please, papi, please fuck me. Need you so bad, need to come” Gonzalo agreed by licking into his mouth one last time, then asked “how do you want it, baby boy?”

Paulo thought for a second, “can I ride you?” Gonzalo smiled, kissed him again and nodded. “Of course, Amor” he sat up and they switched positions as Paulo seated himself on Gonzalo's strong thighs, their cocks barely an inch apart. “Can you get yourself ready for me, baby?” Gonzalo asked and a second later Paulo was grabbing the lube, poured a bit onto his finger and then pushed it past his rim. It went inside easily, Gonzalo's tongue had already done a pretty good job, and he moaned, moving it in and out. He soon added a second finger, enjoying himself but also knowing he was being watched. Paulo had his eyes closed and when he opened them, he saw Gonzalo lazily stroking his own cock at the sight. Paulo moaned and adding a third finger to give his boyfriend a show. He started moving his hips up and down, pushing himself back onto the three fingers that felt so nice inside of him. He was moaning shamelessly now, thinking about how Gonzalo was going to feel inside of him, fucking him hard, and he let out a scream as he found his prostate, rubbing over it and fucking his fingers in and out of him in a way that had him almost tear up.

But before that could happen, Gonzalo took a hold of his wrist and stopped him. The sight of Paulo fucking himself on his fingers was almost enough to make him come. But he didn't plan on ending it that way. Instead he grabbed Paulo's hips, positioned him above his cock and then pushed him down onto it. Paulo sighed in relief, of finally being filled up so perfectly in a way that only Gonzalo's cock could. He sighed again when he bottomed out, wriggling around a little to get the full sensation. Then he started to slowly move up and down, rolling his hips against Gonzalo's and making both of them moan. “Fuck, babe, so fucking tight, so perfect” Gonzalo didn't even have to do anything, his baby boy was doing all the work, fucking himself on his cock, using it to make himself come. Gonzalo couldn't close his eyes, he wanted to see everything. The way Paulo had his head thrown back biting his lip, and slammed himself down on the older’s cock. Paulo's own cock was leaking precome onto their stomachs. The sight had Gonzalo gasping for air, Paulo looked so beautiful up there, like he was made for that and Gonzalo knew that he loved that man like he'd loved no one else ever before.

He then started roaming his hands over Paulo's body again, leaving red scratches on his thighs.

“You're doing so good up there, baby, so fucking good. You look so fucking sexy. Feels so good” Gonzalo’s words made Paulo go faster, harder, because that's exactly what he needed now. He needed this man to have him, needed it to be rough and merciless. And suddenly he screamed when he hit that spot. He tried to slam Gonzalo's cock against it again and again, could feel his orgasm closing in and his hole started clenching around Gonzalo, but if felt so fucking good he couldn't stop. And when he felt Gonzalo's hand around his cock, he just pushed it aside. “No. Wanna come on your cock alone” he moaned, so Gonzalo gripped his thighs and hold him down.

He smiled up at him, amazed by the way he moved his hips in such a beautiful way, and every second brought him closer to his own orgasm.

“Then come, baby, come for me. You’re so beautiful, I know you want to, know you want to come for me so bad” Paulo could feel the heat and the pressure, and he was so close, _so fucking close_ , he could feel his climax being right there. “Papi, ah, gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I- _ah_ ” and with one last thrust that nailed his prostate just right, his orgasm hit him so hard he almost blacked out. He kept bouncing up and down as his whole body contracted and his cock shot hot white stripes of come onto his boyfriend's chest. He rubbed Gonzalo's cock against his prostate, trying to get the last bit of pleasure out of him, just shuddering and whimpering through it all. Gonzalo moaned at the way Paulo's walls clenched around his still hard cock, the tightness making everything even better, and then he noticed it. Suddenly Gonzalo was tensing up and his cock was pulsing inside of him. Paulo heard him gasp at the same time he felt Gonzalo’s come in him. Paulo moaned once more, moving his hips a little bit up and down, making Gonzalo sigh in relief. He couldn't resist Paulo clenching around his cock so perfectly and the sight of him coming untouched.

Paulo couldn't breathe or move, so he just fell onto Gonzalo's come-covered chest, numb and tire but and so happy he could barely contain himself. After that, time was standing still, Gonzalo didn't even bother to pull out, the two just lay there and enjoyed the last waves of pleasure. Gonzalo's hands found their way back into Paulo's hair and he kissed his forehead, just keeping him close. “Thank you” Paulo said, and Gonzalo just smiled rubbing their noses together.

“Amor, I think I have to thank you for that. You were perfect. I hope this night is a proper reward. I hope I could make you happy” Paulo lifted his head and kissed him slowly, their tongues meeting lazily, before he whispered, “you always do”. Gonzalo ran his hand over Paulo's back, “good. That's good, baby”.

Paulo moved his hips so Gonzalo's cock slid out of him and he sighed one last time, his hole contracting around nothing. But he was happy and satisfied, especially as he felt Gonzalo's come leaking out of him slowly, covering their thighs and making everything even more slick. Paulo whimpered as Gonzalo put two fingers on his hole, catching some of his come and then bringing it to Paulo's mouth to let him lick it off his fingers, Gonzalo loved seeing him do that. “I think we should take a shower” he said after they had calmed down, and there was really no denying that.

They eventually got up and Gonzalo smiled at Paulo before he kissed him again, just gently pressing their lips together. He lifted him up so Paulo could wrap his legs around his waist and carried him to the shower. “You should score two goals in one match more often” he added on their way, and Paulo smiled into the crook of his neck. “Yes. I'm gonna be a good boy, I promise” Paulo said kissing Gonzalo’s mouth once more.


End file.
